1852Pendragon
by cococonunp
Summary: The war against Saint Dane has ended, and Bobby has found the journals of an old traveller, and found out he wasnt the first to have to deal with Saint Dane
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own anything pendragon, except the ideas expressed here, and what I write... i own that... i think.

1852-Pendragon

Bobby was going through some stuff Press had gven him last week. He decided that if press thought it was important than he decided that he should also. It had been weird, Saint Dane was finally dead, and it had happened when Bobby had died. It had turned out that when the Lead Traveller died, than whomever the lead traveller was after woould soon die as well. But as Osa and Press had promised, all of the travellers had ended up together.So it was as it would have been, because there was no history of them, and the ten terortories were in perfect harmony by themselves. And it had turned out as if they had never died, as well. So they were all alive... thank goodness.

So what Bobbi had found on the box was several assorted items. " Lets see what kind of stuff Uncle Press has decided I needed to see." he said to himself. He was in the basement of the apartment complex Mark and him stayed in and even sometimes(when it suited him) Uncle press. Courtney was in the apartment building over. So while he looked at the closed cardboard box, something started to go through his head. " I wonder what kind of stuff Uncle Press would have saved for me. And why the heck is this just for me..." he wouldnt admit it out loud, but he was kind of afraid of what he might find.

So by now he had spent several minutes doing more thinking than he had actually been doing. So he reached forward, for he had been kneeling down at th box level, and opened it. What he saw on top was a dagger from Ibara, with Strange letters on it, even his couldnt traveller mind couldnt translate, etched into it on the edge. He remembered using it in his battle with the traitor travelor, Nevva Winters. He normally wouldnt have ever wanted to fight to the death, but in her case, he was willing. He had finished her, and she said " One day, Pendragon, there will be a time that the travellers are all back together, and i may not be there, but that will be for a reason you dont need to know, for when you find out, it will be too late."

The next item he found was a box of travellers rings, just missing the stones,In place of the stones there were pictures. Bobby was pretty sure they had been ex-travellers of second earth. He knew this because they all had second earth type cothes on. Or, in some of the older pictures, he figured they had first earth clothes.And they were in slots, but there was one missing. He looked under this box and found 9 more just like it, excep these had all the rings in them.

He found one last thing in this cardboard box, and it was a sack full of peices of what Bobby had though t to be paper. He took a look and realized the sack was not of second earth. It was made of an odd fabric material that he knew to be the same fabric that made the challengers shirts of Quillan, stretchy and pretty durable. He looked inide and found many rolled up peices of paper, or what seemed to be paper.

"Journals" he said to himself.

Now that he knew what he was messing with he unrolled one and found that it said "Journal One", and "Second Earth". It ended up having something taped to it, and it was a travellers ring, with a picture of a man, and he thought he looked like he was from second earth.

He decided to read it, because it well, seemed like he should find out a bit more about this traveller.  
.

" My name is Tobias Timeaus, and I hope somebody found this..Really badly. Im really worried, and I dont know what to do."

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this, oh, and so you understand, this will make more sense as it goes on. I will also write a prelude when its all finished. But i will only go on, if you read and reveiw. 


	2. My first visit to the flume

Hey, i got this chapter done faster than i thought i would. I just want to let you know, i hate capatilizing, so if i forget, sorry.

Chapter 2

Second Earth and Third Earth

* * *

** SECOND EARTH**

" My name is Tobias Timeaus, and I hope somebody found this... really badly. Im worried and I dont know what to do.This is my recollection of what has happened in the last 3 months... or at least what feels like 3 months, probably less.

It is May 28, 1852, my birthday, and something weird happened.I had allways felt that i was different, but I never saw this coming. And I mean something even weirder than normal, because, I mean, Im kinda weird, and there are odd going ons at my house most of the time.Well, I have never quite understood what it was all about, or what happened around my home. My cousin Lara Sherwood has allways been weird, but than again she did teach me to swordfight, which has kept food on my table, and kept me alive. But she also went out of her way to do special things for me, such as learnig how to do all sorts of fun and usefull stuff. She taught me how to keep my head straight under pressure.And of course some bit of wisdom... of couse stuff I never wanted to hear.

Well, on my birthday( just so you know, Im 14 with no parents, they disapeared after that birthday) she came by my house in . Not that it was all that unexpected. My parents gave me a new sheath for my sword(just a rapier, nothing fancy), I just got tired of carrying of carrying it along with me in my belt. Makes me look so poor( which Im not, just middle-class).

I was about to come home from work, (which is just working in a field to harvest apples, and wheat.)and Lara came by.

"Well, how are ya doing today Tobias?"She always had some sort of swagger in her voice, and this was no exception. She was tall, about 6'2", but bult like Atlas. She had long grey hair, even though she was only oin hewr mid 30's. But the thing that allways came to my mind was her eyes. They were pure silver, with a ring of gold.That was, how do I describe it, just something men(and we are weak minded fools when it comes to women, even in this day and age) could just stare at all day.

"Nothing to complain about, at least not yet." I said, adding a bit of my on swagger. "Heh, not yet, thats right actually. I want to walk back to your house with you, theres something I need you to see. No." She said, because I was about to interupt" Just trust me youll need to see this.

So, as you can guess, I was getting more anxious as we walked back to the house, but I kept pace with her. We were a good 20 minute walk away from my house, and it it was hot outside, but at least there was some breeze. We were about to round the corner onto the country road were my families house was. What i saw made me stop walkin, breathing, and thinkin.

There was no farmhouse, no lake that we had dug out for me and the animals, and worse of all, no Timeaus family.

Then I just kind of lost it. I threw myself at her in a rage." What the hell happened here? Huh? You gonna answer me? How could everything have just dissapeared like that? Huh? How does a lake disspapear? This kind of thing doesnt just happen! Answer me!"

She just stood there looking sad.I then saw a tear start to trickle down her cheek. "I'm sorry, I shouldnt have snapped at you. But what the hell happened?"

She still just stood there.Then, she tried her face, and suprised me. "Listen," she said. " I will explain everything in due time. But till than, follow me."She started off with a brisk pace, not the way we came from, but the other direction and into the feild of another ranch. She snuck through the barb wire, and she walked till she found some horses, locked up at a tree. Dhe pulled a key out of her pocket, and undid the lock. She said, " The acolyted knew what they were doing this time, two horses, thats good." I just couldnt help myself and had to ask her. "Whats an acolyte?"

"Not what, who. They help us. The travellers." Of course I wanted to ask her what that meant, but i guess she didnt want to explain. She just jumped onto her horse, and headed off. I knew she would leave me behind, so I got on the other and gave chase.

We started to head East, and went off to her house. The sherwood's were chicken farmers, but they had a big ass house.They didnt do a whole lot of chickens anymore though. Her parents had died years ago. When we got their, she stopped, and told me" Listen, Tobias. You need to know this. But I'm not the person to tell you. You'll need to fugure most of it out on your own, and that I can help you with."

With that she headed downstairs, and went into what was called the root cellar, but I remembered this room. It had onions, and other vegetables in it. Lara let me look inside, and pulled me back out. " This room used to be where I would go to think. Know this, this room had sacred meaning to me. But an acolyte from Third Earth warned me about this. Her name is Courtney. Shit, its happening!" The next thing I knew, she was throwing someting off her neck, it was a ring on a cord that was shooting light from it.She dropped it on the ground, and stepped back. Than im not really sure what happened. But when i lookede back u, there was a smoking insignia on the door. It was a star. When we walked in, there was a craggy rick wall, that seemed to never end. We walked on into it in silence. I was in shock, it seemed like we never got any farther away from the door than 75 feet.

" This, Tobias, Is a flume. I am going to tell you 3 things. 1, Never mix Territories,2, only travellers can use the flume, and thirdly, your a traveller." This of course made no sense to me. Than she did something that made no sense agian. (my that seems to happen a lot to me doesnt it?) SHe yelled 2 words, into the mouth of this thing she called a Flume. "Third Earth!" ANd the room shook.

I gotta stop writing, but I hope somebody is reading this. I dont know if this is true, or a dream. I just need something to do. OPlease keep this Journal Safe for me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allright i hoped u like that, i think i should let yall know this, i dont type well, and im using a early IBM

Timeaus


	3. Chapter 3

THIRD EARTH

Okay, this is… creepy. Right about now I'm shivering cold and I wish I had my sword right now. But before I go too far into this I want to make sure that you understand how you came to read this.

When Lara brought me to the thing she called a flume, she called out the two fateful words that since than I have come to love and Hate with a passion, Third Earth. Before that had happened she put a ring, (heavyset with a coarse dark gray stone in the middle, made of silver and had 10 or so engravings around the stone). Once she put it on the dirt ground of the root cellar where we were the stone started to glow and turn transparent and than it shot a beam of light at the door and as it did it burnt a star in it, 5 points and all.

So now that it was all over, she had to basically pry me from the ground and take me to the door. "Why the hell are you doing this?" I asked. I couldn't figure out why she wanted me to go into some crazy house and go into a door. "Come-on," she said with a slight chuckle "Youll love it." And with that she closed the door behind us. I just not looked to see the room we were in, and it was amazing. There was a dark craggy rock wall that just seemed to go on forever but I couldn't see any end, or, for that matter no more than I say a hundred yards.

So… yeah. We were standing there and she suddenly called out those two words: "Third Earth!" As she did this I saw the walls start to turn a crystal like transparent just like the stone in the ring, I guess the rings and the "flumes" were somehow connected.

I could feel myself being slowly lifted up and off the ground. Needless to say I was scared just as bad, if not worse than when the ring thing had happened. I heard a jumble of notes that I couldn't really place as a tune or song of any sort. While we started to fly along, Lara was laughing at me. "It's okay Tobias. Don't worry about it. This flume is taking us to Third Earth." These two words still made no sense. "What is third earth, what's this flume thingy, and what the FX up with the ring that shot the door?" I was starting to hyperventilate. I was scared as hell. I looked of to the side and saw that the flume was apparently solid, and saw a starry night off in the distance. I was trying to swerve to keep myself from hitting the sides of the flume, but I never did so I stopped trying.

Lara reached into her pocket and pulled out a ring just like the one she had. "This is your traveler ring. You have been destined to become a traveler since the day you were born. Your family is just fine, but you won't see them for a long time… not until this is all over." I took the ring and put it on my finger. It seemed like it would be too big for me, but when I put it on it seemed to fit as if it had been made for me. The stone in the middle was giving off a slight glow. Also, it was giving off a slight glow. "This is how you communicate with people back home. But, they have to have a ring to be able to receive your letters. While we are gone you will need to take any chance you have, and write down what goes on. These are your journals and they are the only record of what has happened to you now." As you can probably imagine, I had a ton of questions, but two came to the top of the main priority list. "First of all Lara, what do travelers do, and why am I one?" I said this with as much calm as I could possibly muster without tearing my hair out.

"For the first question you had, a traveler is a person who uses these flumes to go across time and space to end trouble caused by a demon traveler, named Saint Dane. He may seem to be young but he will never die of age. He is pure evil, and you don't understand what I mean utill you have seen him. All of the places we go, known as territories.


End file.
